ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Saya
is the second fanfic Ultraman series created by Zekons and the first original Ultraman fan series featuring a Ultrawoman. Unlike Ultraman Nex, this series is semi adult themed and has a more comedic and sightly lighter tone than the first series. Plot In the year 2025, the GOD EATERZ invade their world and prepared to feed on every ecosystem. The only hope is the destructive weapon system that can destroy the GOD EATERZ, but the girl named Mari who was hired by Captain Megumi encountered and bonds with a lonely Red Dragon Lady and becomes her GOD Partner. Mari named her Saya who has a same name as her mother who disappeared long ago and Saya decides to fight alongside Mari by transforming into Ultrawoman Saya. Characters G.I.R.L.S. *Ultrawoman Saya - Formerly named Red Dragon Lady, she is the main protagonist bonded with Mari Otonashi by using GOD Netgear. She later obtains the Oracle Sword and receive the armor of Oracle. *Mari Otonashi *Ultrawoman Shadows - Formerly named Shadow Cat, she is the another protagonist who bonded with Kimu Piper; the younger sister of Sazumi Piper who joined the attack team. *Kimu Piper *Captain Megumi *Sarin Sumudac *Hikari Taidou Allies *Dr. Sakimoto *Sazumi Piper *Kai Muto Villains Main *Black Gaia (Deceased) *Dark Oracle (Deceased) Supporting *Heart King (Deceased) *Gurai Knight (Deceased) Monsters and Aliens and Evil Ultras These monsters are GOD EATERZ, the semi-sapient beings who were created from the unknown genetic cell. The unknown cells mutated into the monstrous creatures. However, when someone uses the special GOD Netgears, the GOD EATERZ will gladly join their side. #Corona Smilodon #Salamander Butterfly #Blackstone Tortoise #Dead Vampire Bat #Z-Eleking #Megastriker #Gurai Shark #Shadow Cat (One of them bonded with Kimu Piper and transforms into Ultrawoman Shadows) #Fiend Orb #Darkthorn Vine #Hyper Zetton #Kyrieloid #Super Death King #Unknown #Neo Grand King #Poisonmoss Butterfly #Amoebacell #Shellbreaker #Gihagon #Arcade Gigan #Gigarilla #Blood King #Blood King Omega #Helmaroc Heart King #Gruemond (Spawned by Grudiamond) #Grudiamond (Spawned from Dark Oracle) #Rubolda (Spawned by Rubaonoid) #Rubaonoid (Spawned from Dark Oracle) #Emerasium (Spawned by Emeraium) #Emeraium (Spawned by Emeraium) #Beldom #Z-Eleking Corrupted #Hyper Zetton Corrupted #Grand King Corrupted #Blood King Recon #Hyper Zetton Shadow Version #Corona Raptor (spawned by a soul of a raptor transformed by the dark oracle) Episodes #GOD EATERZ #Oracle of the GOD EATERZ #Kappa from the Pond #The Last Vampire #Heart of the Crisis #Cocoon #Solar Energy #In the Shadow #Chaos #Darkthorn Jungle #Saya vs. Hyper Zetton #Kyrieloid's Attack #Darkness Gate #Take your Destruction #King of the Monsters #Shadow of the Light #Space Amoeba #The Legend of Oracle (Saya learned that one Oracle is still alive and they were corrupted by Black Gaia, Part One) #The Oracle Sword (Saya learned about the Oracle Sword and the Armor of Oracle, Part Two) #The Digital Worlds #Prime of the Jungle #Drowning in Blood (Part One) #The Blood Breed (Part Two) #The Black Gaia (Saya learned that the Oracle Sword was not yet completed and full powered to defeat Black Gaia) #Truth of the Oracle Sword (Saya met Wizard's deceased father, White Wizard and learned that he was killed by Grudiamond; the spawn of Dark Oracle, Part One) #Wizard Arc Chapter: The Demon Appears (Saya awakes Wizard as a one of the Three Sage Ultras and travels to the Oracle Cave, Part Two) #Deputy's Grandfather (Saya met Deputy's deceased grandfather, Sir Sheriff and learned that he was killed by Rubaonoid; the spawn of Dark Oracle, Part Three) #Deputy Arc Chapter: The Dark Force (Saya awakes Deputy as a one of the Three Sage Ultras and travels to the Oracle Tower, Part Four) #Star's Hope (Saya met Star's deceased mother, Stratos and learned that she was killed by Emeraium; the spawn of Dark Oracle, Part Five) #Star Arc Chapter: The Shooting Star (Saya awakes Star as a one of the Three Sage Ultras and travels to the Oracle Sea which the Oracle Sword has finally complete, Part Six) #Saya Chapter: Calling the Truth (Mari and Kimu has a hard training in order to Saya's fully awakened) #Saya Chapter: Oracle (Mari found the first piece of the Oracle Seed) #Saya Chapter: The Mirage Warrior (Mari found the second piece of Oracle Seed) #Saya Chapter: Saya's Awakening (Mari found the final piece of Oracle Seed and Saya is about to evolve into an Oracle in any moment) #Saya Chapter: Opening The Gate of Oracle (Mari open the gate except for Kimu and Shadow which she need to take care her planet, Part One) #Saya Chapter: Defend the Home (Part Two) #Saya Chapter: Black Gaia (Saya almost evolve into Oracle and managing to defeat Black Gaia and destroys Dark Oracle; but Black Gaia's spirit merge with the Dark Oracle into Dark Oracle Gaia, Part Three) #Saya Chapter: Saya Dies (Saya was killed by Dark Oracle Gaia and Oracle Sword was destroyed, Part Four) #The Final Chapter: Saya (Mari revives Saya and the Oracle Sword became true awakening and finally defeat Black Gaia before she evolves into Oracle Saya and seperates her to outer world which she leads to her new duty to recreate a ecosystem and peaceful lives, Part Five) #The Final Chapter: Another Saya (Mari met Ultrawoman Saya Nigou and they become new Ultra) Movies *Ultrawoman Saya and the Ultra Fantasy Troop (The movie take place after episode 10) *Ultrawoman Saya vs. Legend Of Zelda Wind Waker The Movie: Two Worlds Advent (the movie take place during episode 20) *Ultrawoman Saya The Final: Cosmic The Beginning (The movie take place after final episode and Cosmic's origin) Trivia *Because of eating monster's body parts was too violation, in the episode 29, the original idea was evolved into Monster's Energy Core idea to make less gore. Category:Ultrawoman Saya Continuity Category:Fan Series Category:Zekons